onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiruko
Hiruko is a member of Cipher Pol Agent from the special operations group Cipher Pol 9. He ate the Gekitai Gekitai no Mi. Appearance Hiruko is a pale, lean man, with slicked-back, grey hair; reaching to the back of his neck, and moderate sized ears. His entire face is, however, covered by a white mask, only leaving portions of his jawline exposed.1 His most intriguing accessory is a white mask that covers his entire visage. The mask itself is simply design with a mischievous smirk running from its cheekbones down to, slightly above, the jawline and arching back up to his opposite cheekbone. Granting him visibility are two crescent-shaped spots flowing downwards, forming a wicked portrayal along with the mouth piece. Hiruko upper body is completely covered by a connected jacket with three buttons on either side. The jacket's collars are flipped, giving view to a plant-like design on the inside and several diagonal lines on the higher areas. The jacket's end spots a split cape elongating to his feet. Underneath the jacket, Hiruko dons a white shirt with many buttons and a small collar, as well as a small bow-tie around his neck. His lower regions are covered by a pair of pants spotting multiple lines jutting downwards. Personality Hiruko is a wicked man that does not hesitate when it comes to killing people in the way of his goals, killing two men; entirely destroying their facial properties, and freely admitting said felony without any remorse whatsoever.When in the midst of battle, he keeps his posture and frequently laughs. Additionally, before leaving the fight, he claims that no one will stop him, or is even capable of. Hiruko even laughs at his own pain, stating that it shows he is alive. Being clouded in mysteries, Hiruko tends to leave battles without revealing his name to the opponent, and claiming that a encounter will be eminent. Unlike most people, Hiruko holds no respect for the Celestial Dragons as he addresses them with no respect. Abilities Enhanced Speed: '''Hiruko is a speedy character, being able to redirect most people attacks even if they are only a few inches away from his face while at the same time launching a counterattack fast enough to hit the target without being avoided. Hiruko uses Soru in conjunction with his already great speed to make him seem like he teleports to the untrained eye. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Hiruko shows a degree of enhanced strength as one of his punches was enough to send a marine Vice-Admiral through a wall and a slight push was enough to send a Rear-Admiral through another wall. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Hiruko shows great mastery over his reflexes, as he redirected a punch from someone as powerful as Luffy with no effort at all and attacked with his free limbs. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Hiruko displays powerful combat techniques. '''Rokushiki: Hiruko has mastered the other Rokushiki styles but doesn't use them as often as Soru. Devil Fruit Hiruko ate the Repulse Repulse fruit. It allows him to make a barrier like the Bari Bari no Mi but instead of the barrier absorbing the damage it repulses it and sends it else where. Category:Cipher Pol Agents Category:Devil Fruit Users